


Never Have I Ever

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Cain Dingle and Robert Sugden BFF [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adam wants to know all their secrets, Cain and Robert are bff, Cain apparently has a few secrets of his own, Drinking Games, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Strange Friendships, everyone is weirded out about Cain and Robert being mates, husband era, otp, robron - Freeform, the break-up never happened and the mill is a happy place filled with laughter and porn, the mill, tmi makes everyone rush off, two lads in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: anonymous asked:You could never play 'never have I ever...' the sex edition with Robron. They've had sex everywhere. I bet they've even, with some degree of difficulty, done it on their spiral staircase...“…and when I came home they were all in their pyjamas drinking wine straight from the bottle playing that ‘Never have I ever’ game, you know the one? ” David said, clearly amused by the memory.“I’ve never played it,” Aaron confessed, shrugging his shoulders.“What? Mate, really? Never? Oh, we so have to play,” Adam said, his eyes full of dancing glee at the very prospect.“I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk enough for this,” Robert interjected and he wasn’t at all surprised when Cain grunted in agreement from his perch on a breakfast stool.“We need shots,” David said, getting up from the table and making his way over to their liquor stash. He gave it a once over before asking, “You got any Whisky?”“No!” Aaron and Robert both said at the same time and Robert cast his eyes back over his husband to see if his mood had changed but Aaron was still smiling back at him, and Robert felt his own lips twitch in a subtle response.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely [@blueswinseverytime](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewinseverytime/pseuds/Bluewinseverytime) thanks Matty darling. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written for the lovely [@aarondingel](http://aarondingel.tumblr.com/) for her birthday.
> 
> Please Note: This is mostly a Robron fic with just a few hints at the Robert/Cain friendship. I believe movie night is mentioned.

Robert wasn’t sure how this had even happened, but somehow the quiet night in he’d planned for him and Aaron had turned into, well… this; Pete, Adam, David and Cain all sitting around the kitchen table in the Mill, chatting away. An odd mix to be sure, but the conversation was light and full of laughter. Windows thrown open and sun rays danced across the titanium surfaces, beers all round. Robert couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw Aaron, as he scoffed and gwaffed with Adam over some ridiculous crack.

It was a sight he had missed so much in those months apart. That kind of free happiness in Aaron, was not easily won and even threatened to be nonexistent in Robert’s life for a moment there, but now things were good, really good.

If anyone asked him, Robert couldn’t have said what the group were talking about because everything else faded into the background when he watched his husband light up. He felt his heart stutter and stop for a second as their eyes to met across the room, his smile getting bigger, if that was possible. Aaron pulled a face at his husband, one that said; Thank you, I love you and I’m sorry for these idiots, all in one hit.

No one had ever known him so completely as Aaron. Even though they struggled with their words, sometimes afraid to use them in case they became uncontrollable weapons, in this they were always fluent. Robert could read Aaron like a book and Aaron just _got_ him right back.

Taking another sip of his beer, he crossed one foot over the other and returned his attention to their friends.

“…and when I came home they were all in their pyjamas drinking wine straight from the bottle playing that ‘Never have I ever’ game, you know the one? ” David said, clearly amused by the memory.

“I’ve never played it,” Aaron confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

“What? Mate, really? Never? Oh, we so have to play,” Adam said, his eyes full of dancing glee at the very prospect.

“I’m pretty sure I’m not drunk enough for this,” Robert interjected and he wasn’t at all surprised when Cain grunted in agreement from his perch on a breakfast stool.

“We need shots,” David said, getting up from the table and making his way over to their liquor stash. He gave it a once over before asking, “You got any Whisky?”

“No!” Aaron and Robert both said at the same time and Robert cast his eyes back over his husband to see if his mood had changed but Aaron was still smiling back at him, and Robert felt his own lips twitch in a subtle response.

“Okay, this'll do,” David said, returning to the table with a mostly full bottle of rum and six shot glasses.

“Well, get on with it then, since you were so eager to play and all,” Aaron said, when they all held a shot of rum in one hand.

“Hmm, okay. Never have I ever…kissed another guy,” Adam said, eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Funny,” Aaron muttered, but still in good humour, before taking a sip. Robert copied him, before starting to choke on the liquid when Cain downed his shot.

“I don’t think he gets how to play,” David said in a staged whisper to Pete, and they all laughed.

“I think there might be a story there,” Robert questioned.

“I’ll tell you on Friday,” Cain said, pouring himself another shot.

Adam lifted an eyebrow at Aaron, and Robert watched as Aaron mouthed the words ‘Movie Night.’

“So wait, you really have kissed another man?” Pete asked, clearly with a deathwish, who knew he wanted to die so young.

“Is that part of the game? We drink then we sit around sharing the gory details?” Cain asked, his tone somewhere between a threat of violence and superior indifference.

“No,” David said at the same time Adam said, “Yes.”

“What? I want to know,” Adam said when the whole room just looked at him, Cain’s glare strong enough that Robert was surprised Adam wasn’t already buried in the ground. “Don’t you want to know?” Adam asked Aaron.

Aaron just shrugged “Robert will tell me.”

Cain’s glare shifted to Robert and he felt the urge tp throw up his hands in surrender, not at all sure what this thing they had going was.

“Sorry, husband of mine, best friend code of silence and all that,” Robert said, rolling his eyes when Aaron proceeded to feign offence..

Robert couldn’t be sure but he thought for a moment Cain looked amused, but it was there and gone so fast who could tell. The rest just shook their head at the perplexity of it all, Cain and Robert being mates was just plain weird.

“My turn, never have I ever fucked in the back of a car,” Pete said and they all drank. “Wait I want to add a little addendum to mine. Never have I ever fucked in Cain’s garage.”

Robert and Aaron looked at each other and tipped their shots back.

“It’s a bloody place of business!” Cain said, glaring at both of them before downing his own shot making Robert laugh.

“Never have I ever had sex outside,” David said before drinking his own shot in glee.

Robert and Aaron also drank theirs.

Adam had that glint in his eye that Robert was pretty sure meant he was about to be a dick. He wasn’t surprised when Adam gestured for Robert to sit down at the only remaining seat at the table. “So it’s easier to fill your glass,” Adam said by way of explanation.

“Everyone can play but I’m curious about something…” Adam muttered, pouring them all shots.

Robert waited for it. He knew Adam was up to something.

“Never have I ever gone commando?” Adam asked, tapping his fingers together like some kind of maniacal genius.

They drank.

“Never have I ever been caught fooling around by someone?”

They emptied their shots one by one.

“Never have I ever had sex against a washing machine?”

Robert had to stop himself from visibly shivering at the memory that one invoked, before tossing back his shot in unison with Aaron.

“Never have I ever had sex in someone else’s bed?”

Robert watched as Cain got up and left the room with a growl of “I don’t want to know” while he and Aaron downed yet another shot.

“Never have I had sex with someone my partner is related to?”

That one had both of them screwing up their faces before swallowing their rum.

“Never have I ever had anal sex, where I was the bottom?”

“Really?” Aaron asked before tossing back his shot.

“Inquiring minds want to know,” Adam said watching Robert carefully, his eyes widening comically when Robert drained the rum from his glass.

“Never have I ever tried oral sex while driving?” David piped up, clearly enjoying Adam’s teasing antics.

Aaron shook his head, “Too dangerous.” Robert reached across the table to tangle his fingers with Aaron’s.

“Never have I ever given or received a lap dance?”

Aaron started to laugh and the sound filled Robert with everything that felt good. His head felt fluffy. Too many shots probably, but he really wanted to climb across the table, into Aaron’s lap and ride him till they were both sweat-sticky and spent.

“Never have I ever had sex on this table,” Aaron said, knocking his knuckles against the table they were all seated at.

Aaron licked his lips and together they drank their shots. It was a good memory, vivid, in that way things that only happened hours earlier were. Robert was kind of aware of the others leaving, the front door slamming behind them but Robert was too busy chasing the taste of rum from his husband’s lips and into his mouth to really care.

 

 

 

 


End file.
